Queen of Disaster
by maggi123
Summary: Hallo Upper-East-Siders! Ich bin zurück und diesmal habe ich neue Opfer. Natürlich gibt's nur Interessantes zu berichten, wenn es sich um die Sprösslinge unserer beliebtesten Upper-East-Sider handelt! Lest rein, wenn ihr erfahren wollt, wie es unserer Neuen Queen B geht, die ziemlich viel Chaos in NY hinterlässt! XOXO Gossip Girl


Hallo meine Lieben ...

Das hier ist meine erste GG-Story ... hoffe ihr habt Spaß! Lg ;-)

**Gossip Girl hier. Es ist über 20 Jahre her seitdem sich unsere Leben um Blair, Chuck, Nate, Serena und Dan gedreht haben. Sie sind Schnee von Gestern, denn jetzt haben sie Kinder. Was bedeutet, dass ich neue Zielscheiben habe, die ich verfolgen und deren kleinen schmutzigen Geheimnisse ich aufdecken werde. Schließt euch mir an und sendet mir eure Tipps. Und wenn ihr denkt, ich sei früher fies gewesen, wartet bis ihr mein neues Ich kennenlernt. Denn ich bin zurück und ich bin hier um euch zu beweisen, dass ich immer noch die einzig verlässliche Quelle über das skandalöse Leben von Manhattens Elite bin. Ihr wisst ihr liebt mich. XOXO Gossip Girl**

_Gesichtet: Queen Vic, wie sie den Privatjet verlässt und wie immer sieht sie makellos aus, auch nach einem Flug von Paris nach New York. Man munkelt sie hätte den Prinzen von Monaco verführt, was Ex-Mann nicht sehr erfreut hat. Ist das der Grund, wieso sie schon so früh nach Hause kommt? Ihrem Grinsen zur Folge würde ich vermuten, sie hatte ihren Spaß. Aber wartet nur ab, ihr werdet die ersten sein, die die Wahrheit erfahren!_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Victoria Bass sah auf ihr Handy, während sie in der Limousine saß und auf dem Weg heim war. Sie grinste vor sich hin. Sie scrollte auf ihrem Handy hinunter, um die letzten GG-Blasts zu lesen. Während sie in Paris und dann in Monaco war, hatte sie der Kram aus NY nicht interessiert.

Sie hatte ja nicht ohne Grund NY und Amerika in den Ferien hinter sich gelassen. Sie brauchte abstand. Abstand von Caitlin, ihrer besten Freundin und Tochter von Jack und Georgina. Sie hatte ihrer Drogensucht mehr nachgegeben und nachdem sie Victoria darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, endete es trotzdem in einem mächtigen Streit zwischen den beiden.

Ebenfalls brauchte sie Abstand von Riley, einem „Freund", der ihr im Drogendilirium seine Liebe gestanden hatte und sich am nächsten Tag nicht daran erinnern konnte. Sie hatte versucht es zu ignorieren, aber diese drei kleinen Worte gingen ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Und zuletzt brauchte sie Abstand von ihren allzu beschützenden Eltern, die nach über 20 Jahren Ehe plötzlich eine Krise hatte und sich gegenseitig mit Scheidungen drohten. Und wieso? Niemand wusste es, außer den beiden. All diese Dinge veranlassten Victoria Bass ihr Königreich für 2 Monate zu verlassen und nach Paris zu gehen, um ihre Großeltern zu besuchen.

Sie hatte all das vergessen, hatte ihr Handy ausgeschalten, niemanden aus NY kontaktiert und sich nicht über sie informiert. Sie brauchte Ablenkung und diese hatte sie mit Emilian, dem Neffen ihres schwulen Stiefgroßvaters.

Die Limousine blieb plötzlich stehen und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Wir sind da, Ms. Victoria!" sagte der Fahrer und Victoria richtete sich nochmal ihren Chanel-Rock ehe sie elegant ausstieg. Sie ging direkt zur Tür und öffnete sie ohne anzuklopfen. Ihre Eltern waren vor der Geburt ihres Bruders Henry in ein Haus gezogen und hatten ihr Penthouse dafür aufgegeben, was Victoria manchmal bereute. Aber sie würde eines beziehen, dachte sie sich, sobald sie die High-School beendete. Bis dahin würde sich auch ihre Familiensituation verändern, dachte sie.

Als sie im Vorzimmer stand, blieb sie still. Sie hörte niemanden im Haus. Weder Dorota, noch ihre Mutter. Ihren Vater konnte sie ja nicht hören, denn der war ausgezogen. Wie gesagt, die Bass-Familie war momentan nicht in den besten Jahren. Und Henry? Henry war gleich nach der High-School in eine eigene Wohnung auf der Upper-Eastside gezogen.

Victoria ging zur Treppe, um in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen, sich umzuziehen und die Stadt unsicher zu machen. Sie war immerhin Victoria Bass. Gerade als sie die erste Stufe hinaufgegen war, hörte sie ihren Namen und erstarrte.

„Victoria?" hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Sie war kurz davor zu fluchen, als sie sich erinnerte, dass ihre Mutter kein Fluchen im Haus duldete. Mist, dachte sie nur und setzte ein Lächeln auf ehe sie sich umdrehte.

„Mom." Sagte sie nur und sah ihre Mutter an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du zuhause bist." Fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor ihre Mutter auf sie zueilte und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass du heute zurückkommst!" Ihre Mutter ließ sie los und sah sie an.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Baby." Sagte sie lächelnd und mit Tränen in den Augen. Victoria verdrehte nur ihre Augen.

„Du kannst mich loslassen, Mom." Sagte sie und Blair tat das.

„Geh hinauf, mach dich frisch. Ich sage Dorota, sie soll noch ein Gedeck aufsetzen!" sagte ihre Mutter fröhlich, was Victoria verwirrt.

„Gedeck?" fragte Victoria und ihre Mutter sah sie überrascht an.

„Heute ist Freitag, also ist Familien-Abendessen geplant. Wie immer." Sagte sie, ehe sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung Küche ging.

Victoria rannte hinauf, in ihr Zimmer, warf ihre Tasche aus Bette und kramte ihr Handy heraus. Sie wählte die Nummer ihres Bruders.

„Sieh mal einer an! Die verschollene Schwester ist wieder aufgetaucht!" meldete sich ihr Bruder lachend am anderen Ende.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los, Henry?" zischte sie ins Handy.

„Mir geht's gut , Vic. Danke der Nachfrage, ich habe dich auch vermisst." Sagte Henry sarkastisch.

„Hör mit dem Small-Talk-Blödsinn auf! Familienabendessen? Wirklich?" fragte sie ihren Bruder, der anfing zu lachen.

„Heute ist Freitag." Antwortete er nur, während Victoria sich seufzend aufs Bett setzte.

„Also sind sie wieder zusammen oder wie? Ich verstehe es nicht."

„Nope, sind sie nicht, aber sie veranstalten immer noch Familienabendessen." Antwortete er.

„Also habt ihr die letzten Wochen über Abendessen gemeinsam als Familie gehabt?" fragte Victoria und erntete sich wieder nur ein Nope von ihrem Bruder.

„Herny, du hast gerade gesagt Freitagsessen finden statt!"

„Was nicht heißt, dass ich da war. Anscheinend durften Mom und Dad alleine zu Abend essen. Und Mom war richtig angepisst als du nach Paris abgehaut bist und ich nicht beim Abendessen aufgetaucht bin. Sie hat sogar Dad am nächsten Tag zu mir geschickt, der mit mir reden wollte. Ich solle Mom nicht so stressen, denn sie macht gerade eine schwere Zeit durch, hat der gesagt."

Victoria seufzte wieder nur.

„Du solltest dich frisch machen. Hast nur noch 20 Minuten vor dem Spektakel." Sagte Henry nur noch. Beide schwiegen noch einen Moment, bevor sich Victoria räusperte.

„Wann tauchst du auf?" fragte sie und hörte ihren Bruder nur in der anderen Leitung lachen.

„Garnicht." Antwortete er, was Victoria verärgerte.

„Niemand lässt das Freitagsessen sausen." Rief sie verärgert.

„Denk mal nach, Schwesterherz. Anscheinend haben wir das in den letzten Wochen gemacht. Und jetzt muss ich auflegen."

„Wag es ja nicht aufzulegen! Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" rief sie, doch sie hörte nur noch ein „Tschüss" von ihrem Bruder, bevor die Leitung tot war.

„Arschloch!" rief sie verärgert und warf ihr Handy aufs Bett. Sie seufzte wieder einmal bevor sie wiederwillig aufstand und zu ihrem Kleiderschrank ging.

Nach einer viertel Stunde ging sie hinunter in die Küche, wo sie Dorota vorfand. Als die sie sah, kam sie auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Victoria konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Doch als Dorota sie losließ und anfing irgendwas auf Polnisch zu schreien und dabei mit den Händen zu fuchteln, bereute Victoria überhaupt in die Küche gekommen zu sein, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Sie haben Mrs. Blair großen Schock gemacht, als sie nach Paris gegangen!" rief sie und Victoria verdrehte nur die Augen, doch lächelte dabei.

„So, wie sieht's hier aus?" fragte Vicotria und setzte sich dabei auf die frisch gewaschene Arbeitsfläche.

„Mrs. Blair und Mr. Chuck reden, aber nicht verändert bei Entscheidung." Sagte sie etwas traurig und Victorias lächeln verschwand. Plötzlich läutete es an der Tür und Victoria sprang auf.

„Dad!" rief sie und rannte fast zur Tür, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ja nicht nur sauer auf ihre Mutter war, sondern genauso auf ihn. Sie blieb stehen und hörte ihre Eltern sich Begrüßen.

„Blair." Sagte ihre Vater und ihre Mutter erwiderte nur ein „Chuck.". Das würde ein langer Abend werden dachte sie sich ehe sie ins Esszimmer gang.

Wenige Sekunden später tauchten auch ihre Eltern auf.

„Spätzchen!" rief ihr Vater überrascht.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon zurück bist!" meinte er und Victoria lächelte nur ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ihr Vater kam auf sie zu, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, wie in den letzten Jahren auch, wenn er von der Arbeit nachhause kam, doch Victoria ging einfach weg und setzte sich hin.

Chuck sah Blair an, die etwas betrübt ihre Tochter ansah, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß.

„Zumindest rollt sie nicht mit den Augen bei dir." Murmelte Blair ehe sie sich mit Chuck an den Tisch setzte.

Still aß die Bassfamilie, bevor Chuck sich zu Wort meldete.

„Wie war Paris?" fragte er seine Tochter, doch die ging nicht auf das Gespräch ein.

„Gut." Antwortete sie nur.

Sie wollte ihnen alles erzählen. Von ihrem kleinen Monaco-Trip und den Prinzen, den sie verführt hatte und wie sie Emilian dann auf ihn angesetzt hatte, sodass er keine andere Wahl hatte als seinen schwulen Gelüsten nachzugeben. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen das Abendessen bei den Grimaldis, wo Philipp, wo hieß ihr letztes Opfer, von seinem Vater verärgerte Blicke zugeworfen bekam, da er die Tochter seiner ersten Ehefrau Blair mitgebracht hatte. Doch das war ziemlich schnell vergessen, als Emilian plötzlich auftauchte und Victoria Philipps leben zerstörte, indem sie ihn outete. Aber sie würde nicht. Sie strafte die beiden mit ihren Blicken und einsilbigen Antworten.

Das Abendessen zog sich und sie verfluchte Henry tausendmal weil er nicht aufgetaucht war. Immer wieder beobachtete sie ihre Eltern, wie sie Blicke austauschten. Sie musste etwas tun, um diese Bass-Tragödie zu beenden, denn sie wusste wie auch alle anderen in NY, dass Chuck und Blair für einander bestimmt waren. Ein Grinsen formte sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie anfing ihre Pläne zusammenzustellen.

Ihre Eltern würden nie davon kommen, denn sie war, wie GG immer sagte, die Brut des Bösen…

und was sagt ihr dazu? :)  
weitermachen oder nicht?


End file.
